


For You I Will

by Valisandre



Series: LionTrust Week 2018 [6]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Day 6: Smut, I REGRET NOTHING, LionTrust, Liontrust Week 2018, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valisandre/pseuds/Valisandre
Summary: Liontrust Week! Day 6: smut*all of these fics will be stand alone stories, unaffiliated with any works I have or will have*NSFW! Also, I regret nothing.





	For You I Will

It was a clear, warm night and Khadgar was sitting beside the lake underneath one of the trees, just taking it all in. It wasn’t often they had a lull in the constant war, negotiations and figurative fire dousing events. Dressed in just a loose linen shirt and pants, he rolled his pants legs up to his knees and waded in a little bit, letting the water lap around his calves and cool him down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing all his muscles and just letting himself enjoy the sweet note in the summer night air. 

 

Anduin wasn’t drunk, but he wasn’t exactly sober. He was the perfect amount of buzzed and went looking for Khadgar. He was tired of the dancing around the subject they seemed to be doing, and finally decided to do something about it. After asking a couple of guards, who pointed him towards the lake, he stood back and admired the mage, who seemed to be at complete ease wading into the lake. Anduin smirked, removing most of his clothing before running and jumping into the water, splashing Khadgar. 

 

Khadgar jumped backwards, ready to cast a spell before he saw Anduin’s grinning face, and broke out into laughter. He shook his head, removing his shirt before diving further into the lake and trying to pull Anduin under the water. The two splashed around and played like boys for a little while before dragging themselves to the bank and flopping down in the grass. It was like they had the entire world to themselves, no one was around so they just laid there for a bit, catching their breath. 

 

Anduin looked over towards Khadgar, before propping himself up on his elbow next to the mage. Khadgar looked over to Anduin, meeting his eyes, searching them for any sign of what the warrior was thinking. He had seen Anduin angry, happy, sad, even concerned and mischievous. The look now though, he couldn’t place. His questions were soon answered when Anduin leaned down and kissed him, gently, as if testing to see if Khadgar would respond. He needn’t have worried though, as Khadgar readily threaded a hand into Anduin’s hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. 

 

Anduin gasped a little in surprise at how eagerly Khadgar returned the kiss, but quickly recovered as the mage became more forward, pulling Anduin on top of him. He ran a hand down Khadgar’s chest and stomach, reaching down to palm his length through the still damp pants the mage wore. Khadgar groaned, breaking the kiss and causing Anduin to smirk down at the mage as he flushed. 

 

Khadgar watched as Anduin winked, collected their clothes and offered a hand to help him up. He was led by Anduin through the trees and to a back entrance to the castle, feeling giddy at the way they were sneaking around. He suppressed a giggle as Anduin yanked them out of the view of a guard, feeling heat go straight to his cock as Anduin kissed him hard to keep him quiet. Once the guard had passed they made their way safely into Anduin’s quarters. 

 

Once in his room, Anduin pushed Khadgar up against the door, groaning at the press of their hips against each other. He felt so young in this moment, sneaking around and being with Khadgar in this way. He captured the mage’s mouth again, as the two of them kicked out of their pants, and he pulled him towards the bed. Khadgar nipped at Anduin’s bottom lip just as they reached the bed, which drew a growl from Anduin as he spun them and pressed the mage onto his back in the bed. 

 

Anduin ran his hand over Khadgar’s now free length again, drawing a moan from the mage as he stroked him slowly, the mage writhing underneath him. He raised an eyebrow at Khadgar in question, and saw Khadgar’s eyes light up briefly with a whisper of words he couldn’t quite hear before Khadgar nodded. When he moved his hand lower, he found Khadgar didn’t need any preparation and smirked at the mage. Khadgar grabbed Anduin’s arms and pulled him closer, kissing him before wrapping his legs around the warrior’s waist. 

 

“Oh Light…” Anduin groaned before positioning himself and thrusting into Khadgar, causing the mage to cry out. He paused, giving it a moment but Khadgar started shifting his hips, trying to fuck himself on Anduin’s cock so he gave the mage what he wanted and starting thrusting with abandon. 

 

Khadgar could tell neither of them were going to last long, but didn’t care, he was enjoying the way Anduin was fucking him, the feel of the warrior’s body above his own. He moaned loudly when Anduin grabbed ahold of his cock and started stroking in time with his thrusts. “Oh, Anduin… Light” 

 

Anduin watched as Khadgar’s eyes started to light up again, and he kept the mage silent the only way he could, by kissing him again as they both came. Anduin kept their foreheads pressed together as they caught their breath, searching Khadgar’s eyes, hoping the mage had no regrets. Khadgar picked up on his worry, smiling before kissing him gently. Anduin laid down next to Khadgar, pulling the mage close. 

 

“We probably both need baths.” Khadgar said with a chuckle, snuggling close to Anduin as the warrior pulled the blanket up to cover them. 

 

“Probably, we’ll worry about that in the morning.” Anduin responded, adjusting to make sure the mage was comfortable. “Get the lights will you, spell-chucker?” 

 

Khadgar laughed as he waved his hand and the room was covered in darkness. 


End file.
